


The Heart of a Storm

by mountainofschist



Series: Warriors: The Fate of the Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Mild Gore, Other, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: This is a Warriors fanfic that is based off the events up until Shattered Sky, but I am going to omit the SkyClan part, because I want to write my own version of SkyClan in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

          Lakekit purred as her mother swept her tongue over Lakekit’s fluffy blue-gray fur. “Cinderheart, don’t worry, Lakekit looks fine. Besides, you know you can’t calm that fluff.” Cinderheart looked at her mate with loving eyes. “I know Lionblaze, I just can’t believe that they’re already six moons old.” He purred and wrapped his tail around his mate and daughters. “Lakekit, Silverkit, I want you to promise that even if you don’t get the mentor you want that you will do your hardest to become the best warriors this clan has. Lakekit looked up to Lionblaze with wide, blue eyes. “Don’t worry Papa, I’m going to be the best warrior ever! Even better than you!” Her attention was snapped away as Bramblestar let out a call,  “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the High Ledge for a clan meeting!” He cleared his throat as Lakekit and Silverkit bounced up to the High Ledge. “Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw.  Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you.” He looked at the silver and white warrior, “Ivypool **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw.” Silverpaw turned to her new mentor and touched noses with the battle-scarred she-cat. Next Bramblestar looked at Lakekit, “Lakekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw. I will be your mentor and I hope to pass down all I know to you.” The dark tabby jumped down and touched noses with his small apprentice. The Clan let out cheers for the two new apprentices as the sun sank behind the walls of the hollow. Lakepaw looked around at her clanmates,  _ I’m going to be the best warrior StarClan has ever seen! _

          Lakepaw shook out her fluffy coat as she padded out of the warm apprentice's den and into the cold hollow. She quickly padded over to a small gray she-cat, “Willowpaw! Your coats so thin, how can you stand being out here!”

          Lakepaw let out a long yawn as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She turned around as Silverpaw came bouncing out of apprentice’s den,  “Are you ready for training today? It’s Amberpaw’s  final assessment today!” Lakepaw cuffed her sister over the ears, “I can’t wait for us to become warriors so you two can become mates already.” Lakepaw jumped as Bramblestar cleared his throat behind her. “If you two are done gossiping it's time for us to get to the mossy hollow.” Lakepaw flattened her ears. “Sorry, Bramblestar.” He let out a purr and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. “I’m just kidding Lakepaw, but we are running a little late. Ivypool is already there, so you’ll come with us Silverpaw.” The small silver apprentice dipped her head and ran ahead of Lakepaw, “Last one there is Crow food!” Bramblestar let out a purr. “Good luck catching up to me!” The ThunderClan leader tore out of the camp, leaving the sisters in his wake. Lakepaw shook her head, “He wins every time!” Silverpaw gave her sister a mischievous look, “Don't worry, I have a shortcut.” Silverpaw ran out of camp with Lakepaw on her tail. 

          Lakepaw let out a sigh as the duo went through the third clearing in a row. “Silverpaw, do you even know where we are anymore?”  Lakepaw suddenly stopped, “Do you smell that? I've never come across a scent like that.” Silverpaw stopped and smelled the air, “You're right, but we're close, the hollow is right there.” She said, pointing her tail at a nearby clump of ferns. The two sisters dashed through the ferns to find themselves in the mossy hollow, with no Bramblestar in sight. Ivypool padded over to Silverpaw, “Wasn't Bramblestar supposed to be with you two?”  “Yes, we raced here and they won. How did you do that by the way?” He said with a pant. “Silverpaw figured out a shortcut. We came through there.” Lakepaw said pointing to the ferns they came through. “You two always manage to surprise me.” Bramblestar said with a purr. Lionblaze cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt your admiration of my daughters, but I do believe that we are here for my apprentice’s final assessment.“ Bramblestar shook out his fur, “You’re right Lionblaze, sorry. Go ahead and start.” Lionblaze dipped his head to his leader.  “Okay, Amberpaw I want you to spar with Ebonypaw.” Lakepaw flicked her tail in surprise,  _ I can’t believe Dad is having Amberpaw fight Ebonypaw. Ebonypaw is a moon younger than him, but is nearly twice his size, and is much more powerful. But both Sparkpelt and Larksong are amazing warriors, so they must have passed down some of their skills to their son. Then again, Bumblestripe is a massively strong cat and Ivypool is one of our best warriors. _ Her attention was snapped back as Ebonypaw flipped Amberpaw onto his back. Amberpaw let out a growl and pushed Ebonypaw off of him with all four paws. The small, lithe tom quickly flipped over and rammed Ebonypaw’s flank, knocking the white tom to the ground and forcing the air out of his lungs. Amberpaw looked triumphantly up to his grandfather as he put his paw on Ebonypaw’s neck. Ebonypaw sat up and shook the moss out of his fur. Ivypool padded up to him when she noticed the nick in his ear, the blood staining his snow white coat. Willowpaw ran over to a downed tree and pulled cobwebs out of a hole. Ivypool licked the nick clean and quickly pressed the cobwebs onto his ear. “Mom, you don’t have to do that. It’s just a nick in my ear!” She let out sigh, “I know…” Her response was cut short as creature broke through the ferns that Lakepaw and Silverpaw used to get into the mossy hollow. Ivypool’s dark blue eye’s widened with fear, “Badger!” Lakepaw whipped around as the badger lumbered up to her. She was rooted to the ground as she made eye contact with it’s beady, black, soulless eyes. The world was muted around her as she stared at the badger, all she could do was watch as it raised its ugly and massive paw. The world moved in slow motion as the badger brought it's paw down on Lakepaw’s back. She let out a screech as she felt things snap and pop inside her body. Lakepaw’s vision slowly turned black as she watched her clanmates fight the badger.  _ This is how I die… _

          The badger let out a bellow and swiped at Hollytuft as she pulled Lakepaw from under it's paws. Hollytuft let out a hiss. “You missed me!” “But he didn’t miss her!” Silverpaw wailed as she pressed her paws against the deep gouge in Lakepaw’s flank.  _ Her blood is still flowing, that means she’s still alive, for now.”  _  Silverpaw checked her sister’s body over for more wounds. Her blood ran cold when she noticed her face. Lakepaw’s left ear was shredded and a long scratched stretched from her ear to her muzzle. “Silverpaw! Go get help!” Bramblestar yowled. “But, Lakepaw…” she started. “GO!” He bellowed back. Silverpaw took one last look at her sister and bolted back to camp. As she ran away she heard a sickening crunch and Hollytuft let out a wail, “Ebonypaw, NO!”

          Bramblestar let out a sigh of relief as he watched Silverpaw run out the hollow.  _ I only have to worry about Ebonypaw and Willowpaw now. Please StarClan, keep them safe _ … His plea was cut short as the badger clamped down on Ebonypaw’s hind leg. He watched as it readjusted it's bite and severed the white apprentice’s paw from his leg. Bramblestar lept forward and caught Ebonypaw as he fell. He dragged him over to Lakepaw. Lionblaze was staring at his daughter, eyes misted over. Bramblestar turned back to see Ivypool tear the badger’s eye out. Willowpaw let out a hiss and launched herself at the badger’s back. She landed wrong and got her claws stuck in its matted fur. Amberpaw jumped up and quickly got her claws untangled. The small she-cat dropped down and scampered away from the badger. She looked at the badger, anger burning like cold fire in her blue eyes. She leaped at the badger’s face but was batted away like a fly. Fire burned through her body as she flew through the air, it was quickly put out as her spine connected with the trunk of a large oak tree.

          A wave of relief rushed over Hollytuft as she saw Squirrelflight rush into the clearing followed closely by her mother, Bumblestripe, Larksong and Sparkpelt. Her relief was short-lived as the badge slammed it’s paw into her shoulder. Lionblaze stood and looked at the badger. “You piece of fox dung!” He leaped at its throat and with a swift swipe, slit the badger’s throat. It wasn’t deep enough to kill it, but it sent the creature running. Ivypool rushed over to Willowpaw’s side.  _ Please still be with us,  _ She let out a cry when she reached her daughter’s lifeless side. Bramblestar looked around the clearing. Hollytuft was on her side, her front leg jutting out from her shoulder at an unnatural angle.  _  How did all of this happen? _

          Bramblestar felt the world on his shoulders and he called a clan meeting. “Our training patrol was attacked by a badger in the mossy hollow. Ebonypaw lost his hind paw, Willowpaw was killed and Lakepaw… we don’t know the extent of her wounds yet. It is possible that her spine is broken and she could even have many broken organs. There is two things that I would like to do now. “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to honor Willowpaw. She may have only been an apprentice but she fought like a clan of warriors today. I commend her to you as a warrior of ThunderClan, and from this moment forward, she will be known as Willowheart, for the determination and courage that she showed until the moment she joined StarClan.” The clan cheered her name as he touched his muzzle to the top of the new warrior’s head. He winced at how cold her body was already. _Please, StarClan, let this work._ “He turned to Amberpaw, “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Amberpaw puffed out his chest, “I do.” " Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Amberdusk. StarClan honors your energy and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” Bramblestar’s heart dropped as he looked at the young tom. His body showed pride, but his eyes were dark with sadness. _These poor apprentices…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just Lakepaw's recovery arc.

              Lionblaze padded up to his brother, heart heavy with worry. “Jayfeather, it’s been almost a quarter moon, do you know what’s wrong with Lakepaw yet?”   
 Jayfeather let out a grumble, “We think that the badger fractured her spine, it’s going to be a difficult recovery, but we have her back braced straight, so we hope that helps. The badger’s claws were dirty, so she’s fighting an infection on her flank wound. Her hearing is fine along with her eye.”   
Relief washed over Lionblaze, “Can I see her?”   
“We gave her poppy seeds, so she’s asleep. But you can come in.”    
Lionblaze’s heart sank when he saw his daughter, the rambunctious apprentice looked frail and her fur was clumped and dirty. _ Please pull through this. You’re going to become the best warrior that StarClan has ever seen, you promised. _

              Lakepaw let out a low groan as she tried to stand.   
“You can do this Lakepaw!” Alderheart cheered from beside her.   
“Yeah, this is _ super _ easy! It’s not like I broke my back or anything!”   
Alderheart thumped his tail. “You’re not going to get better if you keep that attitude!”   
Lakepaw purred as Ebonypaw limped up to her.”How’re ya doin’?”   
“Obviously better than you, I can at least walk!” He mrrowed. Lakepaw moved to a crouch and slowly moved to a sitting position. “See! I knew you could do it!” he purred.   
Lakepaw flicked her tail, “It’s been two moons, I should be able to do more than that!”   
Ebonypaw pushed his muzzle against hers, “Lake, the badger broke your spine. You’re lucky you can walk. Just give it some more time, I’m sure you will be kicking tails faster than you could imagine.”   
Lakepaw looked into his sweet gold eyes, “Thank you Ebonypaw, you always know what to say.” 

            Lakepaw felt pride swell in her chest as she walked out of the medicine cat’s den to watch her sister’s warrior ceremony.   
“I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”   
The she-cat looked at her leader, eyes sparkling. “I do.”  
" Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverwhisker. StarClan honors your compassion and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”   
Happiness overcame Lakepaw as she yowled her sister’s name to the sky “Silverwhisker! Silverwhisker! Silverwhisker!”   
Silverwhisker padded up to Lakepaw. “See, Ebonypaw was right! It’s only been a quarter moon since he talked to you and now you can walk without hardly any issues.”   
Lakepaw purred, “Yeah, but when will I be able to fight?”   
“I hope you can fight soon, I’ve been missing training with you.”   
Lakepaw dipped her head to her mentor. “I should be able to hunt soon, Alderheart says he wants me to wait another quarter moon before I try a patrol and then I can use my own judgment as I get stronger.”   
Bramblestar let out a purr. “That’s good to hear. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve never seen a cat recover from a broken spine, and I couldn’t be prouder of you right now.” He dipped his head to her as he walked away to talk with her father.

\---

            Lakepaw let out an excited trill as she ran through the forest with Silverwhisker.   
Silverwhisker looked at her sister, admiration lighting up her eyes. “I can’t believe you passed your warrior assessment! It’s only been four moons since the fight.”   
Lakepaw slowed down as she reached the barrier, she squeezed through to find the whole clan waiting with Bramblestar at the highledge.   
“Cats of ThunderClan, it is with great happiness and honor that I get to give two warrior ceremonies. A mere four moons ago these two apprentices were badly injured and they have worked tirelessly for this day.” Bramblestar looked at Ebonypaw. “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”   
 “I do.”   
" Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ebonypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ebonyclaw. StarClan honors your spirit and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”   
Bramblestar touched his muzzle to the top of Ebonyclaw’s head as the white tom licked his shoulder.  
Bramblestar looked to his apprentice and said in a quiet meow, “Congratulation, Lakepaw.”  He raised his head and spoke louder, “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”   
She felt these words resonate through every fiber of her being “I do.”  
" Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Lakestorm. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”   
Lakestorm licked her former mentor’s shoulder and the camp erupted in yowls of joy. _I’m a warrior!_ She looked over to the snow white tom, _and so is He._  
Ebonyclaw walked over to Lakestorm, there was so much happiness and pride in him that he felt like he was going to burst.  “Congratulations Lakestorm, I told you that you could do it.”   
Lakestorm purred and pressed her muzzle against his, “Thanks, Ebonyclaw, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a book eventually so I'll take any constructive criticism that you guys throw at me


End file.
